


Titan Heart

by RelienaRed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Cringe, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: Just read it. Its really good. Promise.





	Titan Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Its the ship that like, four people asked for.
> 
> I'm not sorry.

It's never easy to keep your heart  closed. Not for a human or otherwise.

Thanos had an advantage over others. He knew what sacrifice was, had felt it many times. His goal of finding all six infinity stones had taught him that.

When he snapped he fingers he knew the risk. Half of the population would be gone. Quick, easy, painless, random. Even he wouldn't be spared if fate drew his number.

But that didn't bother the mad titan. If it was his time, then so be it. Thanos would gladly die in the name of progress.

No, what bothered him, worried him, maybe even scared him was the risk of his snap taking out the one soul he truly cared for.

That brought another problem.

The soul stone.

Thanos knew in advance that the soul stone would demanded just that, a soul. A soul that Thanos cared deeply for. Thanos had always considered himself a warrior but even his warrior heart couldn't bare the thought of losing his beloved.

His beloved never truly left him. As Thanos traveled the universe he would see them. Creatures that looked just a bit off. Eyes too white, teeth too sharp. He'd blink and be staring at a normal, run of the mill creature again. Thanos knew. He knew it was his beloved sending little spies to check on him.

Thanos did the only thing he could, he carried on.

When the time came he took Gamora to the summit. He could only hope that his many years from his beloved had hardened his heart enough.

Watching Gamora fall was painful. Maybe he had been too harsh on her. She was just a child when he had taken her and molded her into a fighter.

He barely had time to think before his view shifted.

It had worked. Gamora's death had rewarded him with the soul stone.

Even now, as he sat alone, he could still hear the thunderous snap of his fingers in his ears.

It was over. Years of work and Thanos had won.

But had he?

He thought it over. Sure, half the population was gone, but what of his beloved?

Thanos sighed and held his face in his hands. He knew the risk, he knew this could of happened.

For the first time, he felt a deep regret in his soul.

"What have I done?"

The aching in his chest was interrupted by the sky above him darkening. Thanos had gotten use to the weather patterns on this planet. The rainfall was great for growing crops but the black clouds screamed of an oncoming storm. Thanos waited for the rainfall but it never came.

Instead, one of the black clouds broke away and drifted towards the ground. Something about it looked oddly familiar. As the cloud came closer it melted into the air, turning into a black haze until the only thing standing before Thanos was his beloved.

Knull, the god of symbiotes.

He looked the same as he always did. The very definition of “flesh stitched onto a frame”, he was skeletal and wearing black. The red dragon symbol graced his chest like a tattoo. The design was bright and as the clouds parted it almost glowed under the sun. His hair looked like greasy, unwashed straw and when the wind blew it carried the scent of bone dust and wet leaves.

To many, seeing a god before them would be a horrible sight. Knull was not easy on the eyes and when he smiled his teeth were sharp, yellow and ugly.

But to Thanos he looked like home.

“You’re alive,” Thanos rushed to him and embraced him.

“You don’t think something as simple as a ‘snap’ could kill me,” it wasn’t a question. Knull had always been cocky. He knew his power and knew he was strong.

“I wasn’t sure,” Thanos kept his eyes closed and tried to absorb the moment.

Snapping had finally freed him. He was no longer trapped by his own duty or his goals. No longer did he have to hide his feelings or deny who he really was. Knull’s arms were the only place he ever wanted to be.

“Come with me, my mad titan,” Knull broke the embrace to caress Thanos’s cheek. “Let’s go home.”

With the setting sun breaking through the dark clouds, they kissed and silently promised that they would never be apart again.

 


End file.
